Love That Psycho
by juPe12
Summary: "AKU YANG MENCINTAIMU, LU! AKU! OH SEHUN!". (HunHan with EXO member as cameos/Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Love That Psycho**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, EXO members, others**

**WARNING! ABSURD! UNEDUCATED WORDS! So, Watch Out!**

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Sehun merapatkan pegangannya pada tas ransel lalu membenahi bentuk kacamata lebar dan tebalnya, dia berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Dia berjalan lambat dan hati-hati seperti biasanya, lalu masuk kedalam kelasnya melalui pintu belakang.

"Xi Luhan benar-benar hilang! Orang tuanya sangat khawatir, kemarin kulihat mereka mendatangi sekolah menanyakan Luhan pada wali kelas kita" Sehun bisa mendengar jelas Baekhyun, teman sekelasnya, sedang berbicara dengan Tao.

"Ya ampun Lu, kau kemana?" Terlihat Tao sepertinya sedih dengan berita hilangnya sahabat mereka itu, Xi Luhan.

Kabar tentang Xi Luhan-_the_ _most wanted boy at school_ mereka-yang hilang tiga hari lalu sudah menyebar keseluruh pelosok bagian sekolah mereka. Keluarga, sahabat, dan orang-orang terdekatnya benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Sampai sekarang belum ada yang tahu kemana hilangnya seorang Xi Luhan itu.

"Kim Kai! Kau kan kekasihnya, masa kau tidak tahu kemana Luhan pergi!" Teriak Tao pada orang kulit tan yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelasnya. Sehun ikut menatap kearah orang kulit hitam yang terlihat arogan didepan kelas itu. Kemarin juga Sehun sempat melihat, orang tua Luhan sempat menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan untuk orang kulit tan itu, namun sungguh Kim Kai-orang hitam itu-tak tahu apa-apa.

"_Ya_! Aku benar-benar tak tahu dia kemana! Dia tak membalas pesanku! Telponku pun tak diangkat!" Bentak Kai.

"Kau bohong! Pasti kau menyembunyikannya!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku _psycho_ apa?! Kenapa aku harus menyembunyikannya?!" Kai balas membentak.

"Karena Luhan tak mau kau ajak tidur! Makanya kau menyembunyikannya!" Tao membantu Baekhyun.

"_Ya_! Aku bisa tidur orang lain jika ingin. Kau pikir kekasihku cuma Luhan saja!" Bentak Kai lagi.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu sementara Luhan hilang!" Tao dan Baekhyun mendekati Kai.

"Kalian yang mengajakku berdebat!" Kai pun tak mau kalah seakan ingin menerkam mereka.

.

"KIM KAI! HUANG ZITAO! BYUN BAEKHYUN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? HAH!" Suara sangar wali kelas mereka menghentikan seketika kemarahan ketiganya, hingga membuat mereka kembali duduk ketempat masing-masing.

Kai melangkah ketempat duduknya dan tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Sehun yang duduk di pojok belakang, "_Ya Nerd_ ! Apa yang kau lihat?!" Bentak Kai membuat Sehun menundukkan kepala tak berani melihat mata elang Kai yang menatap tajam kearahnya sembari duduk dibangkunya.

"_Ya_! Dengarkan! Kita tahu kalau teman kalian sudah menghilang selama tiga hari ini! Kelas kita sudah dapat masalah! Jadi bukannya kalian harus menambah masalah lagi dengan bertengkar!" Bentak wali kelas mereka.

"Seharusnya kalian ikut mencari tahu kemana Luhan pergi! Aku juga tak mau jadi bulan-bulanan keluarga Luhan!" Wali kelas menambah nada bentakannya. Sejenak dia menghela nafas kasar. "Keluarkan buku kalian. Kerjakan soal pada halaman 59!" Ucapnya kemudian dengan dingin. Para siswa mulai menuruti perintahnya.

* * *

Sehun tersenyum dan keluar dari antrian panjang ketika sudah mendapatkan _tray_ makan siangnya. Namun senyumannya hilang ketika Kim Kai dan _cs_ nya menghadangnya yang akan menuju meja makan. Kim Kai menyeringai kearahnya dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Seakan mengerti maksud Kai, dengan ragu-ragu Sehun memberikan _tray _makanannya pada Kai. Dia menundukkan kepala setelah Kai menerima _tray _makanan yang tadi didapatnya setelah mengantri panjang. "Anak pintar..." Bisik Kai pada Sehun yang bergetar tertunduk dihadapannya, lalu Kai melangkah meninggalkan Sehun.

Setelah kepergian Kai, Sehun kembali keantrian panjang untuk kembali mengantri mendapatkan makan siangnya. Ini bukan sekali dua kalinya Kai bersikap begitu padanya. Bahkan sekolah sudah mengenalnya karena Kai selalu mem_bully_ dan mengolok-oloknya. Sehun pun sudah terkenal dengan sebutan anak aneh di sekolahnya, ditambah lagi dengan pakaian seragam rapinya dan juga kacamata lebar yang selalu bertengger diatas hidungnya, Sehun benar-benar sangat _culun_.

Dan Sehun adalah sasaran keseharian seorang Kim Kai-lelaki populer dan berkuasa disekolah. Bukan hanya makan siang seperti tadi, namun Kai juga selalu menyuruhnya menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolahnya mulai yang paling mudah sampai yang paling berat. Sehun tak bisa menolak, karena jika iya maka wajahnya akan hancur.

Terkadang Sehun tak habis pikir kenapa seorang Xi Luhan yang pintar, baik hati, dan disukai semua orang bisa mempunyai kekasih seorang Kim Kai. Entah jurus apa yang digunakan Kai untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Luhan.

* * *

Sehun mengetik password pada pintu apartemennya, lalu masuk kedalam apartemen. Sehun melempar sembarangan tasnya diatas sofa, dia melangkah menuju cermin besar didekat televisi. Sehun melepas kacamata lebarnya dan mengacak-acak rambut _blonde_nya. Dia menarik keluar seragam rapi yang tadi dimasukkan dibalik celana dasar dan membuka dua kancing teratas baju seragamnya itu. Sehun menyeringai menatap wajah tampannya dicermin, dia benar-benar menanggalkan wajah _culun_nya ketika berada diluar sekolah. Beginilah Sehun yang asli sekarang.

Setelah puas menatapi wajah tampannya, Sehun berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat makanan.

.

.

.

Sehun membawa dua porsi _omurice_ kedalam kamarnya. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan punggung dan meletakkan makanan itu diatas meja kaca lalu duduk diatas sofa didepan meja itu.

"Aku bawakan makanan untukmu..." Ucap Sehun mulai mengunyah _omurice_ buatannya sendiri. "Bangunlah, aku tahu kau tidak tidur..." Tambahnya lagi sambil menelan kunyahannya itu,

"...Xi Luhan!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hai ^^ aku adalah KaiSoo shipper yang mencoba membuat FF HunHan, berkat paksaan sang adik tercinta si **KYM RIN** -_-

ucapan terima kasih juga buat **KYM** yang udah susah-susah buatin posternya ^^

ohya, untuk temen-temen mohon reviewnya ^^

XOXO~


	2. Chapter 2

**Love That Psycho**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, EXO members, others**

**WARNING! ABSURD! UNEDUCATED WORDS! So, Watch Out!**

* * *

_AN: Garis Miring FlashBack._

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"aakh..aakhh" desah Sehun terus menghujam lubang milik Luhan dengan cepat. Dia sudah akan mencapai klimaksnya sebentar lagi. Sehun menatap Luhan yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun dibawahnya, wajah Luhan memerah, pun tatapannya sayu. Sehun yakin Luhan menikmati perlakuannya saat ini, namun Luhan terus saja saja bungkam dengan menggigit selimutnya. Luhan tak mau mengeluarkan suara aneh sedikitpun, karena kenyataannya Sehun sedang memperkosanya.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH~" Erangan panjang terdengar dari mulut Sehun bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang berkedut mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kelaminnya. Sedang Luhan, hanya bisa menutup mata merasakan sesuatu yang kental milik Sehun membasahi lubangnya hingga lengket. Luhan mengeluarkan airmatanya saat Sehun ambruk terengah-engah diatas tubuhnya. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sejenak dan menjauhi tubuhnya dari tubuh Luhan. Sehun menelentangkan badan disamping Luhan.

Luhan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya ketika Sehun benar-benar terlihat tak berdaya disampingnya. Luhan memunggungi Sehun lalu kembali menangis seperti sebelumnya semenjak dia berada disini.

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku tak suka mendengarmu menangis" ujar Sehun disampingnya. Luhan kembali menggigit ujung selimut menahan isak tangis yang keluar itu, dia tak mau membantah kata-kata Sehun, karena jika iya, Sehun akan melakukannya lagi dengan sangat kasar.

Luhan bisa merasakan tubuh telanjang Sehun masuk menyusup kedalam selimutnya. Sehun memeluk punggungnya dan mencium kepala bagian belakangnya, "Makanlah Lu, jika kau tak makan, kau akan sakit" Gumam Sehun, mengingat tadi _omurice_ buatannya sama sekali Luhan tak berniat menyentuhnya. Sudah sejak tadi dia memaksa Luhan bangun dari tempat tidur untuk menyicipi buatannya itu, namun Luhan tak bergeming sedikitpun sehingga membuatnya kesal dan memaksa dirinya menghukum Luhan dengan menidurinya.

Sehun selalu meniduri Luhan jika dia kesal.

"Aku ingin pulang, Hun" lirih Luhan dengan parau. Airmatanya masih mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang nanti, Lu. Jadi sekarang makanlah..." Ucap Sehun lembut masih memeluk punggung Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan beranjak dari ranjang. Dia berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Luhan memutar keran air hingga air mulai membasahi ujung kepala dan mengalir memenuhi tubuhnya. Dia menahan perih ketika air itu membasahi lubang diantara bokongnya. Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meratapi keadaannya sekarang yang menyedihkan, dan kehilangan segalanya. Meski sekarang dia mulai terbiasa dengan kelakuan Sehun, namun dia masih tak bisa melupakan bagaimana Sehun merenggut keperjakaannya tiga hari yang lalu.

Sehun mengambil miliknya yang paling berharga.

* * *

**Flashback**

.

_"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan? Hei..." Luhan menjauhkan tubuh Kai yang mencumbunya dari tadi. Namun Kai sepertinya tak menyerah, dia kembali menarik Luhan kedalam pelukan dan juga kembali melumat bibir Luhan dengan ganasnya. "Kai, jangan disini. Ini dikelas!" Luhan terus meronta berusaha melepas pelukan Kai. _

_"Mereka sudah pulang semua, sayang. Kita tinggal berdua..." Ucap Kai kembali meraup bibir Luhan. _

_"Tapi aku juga ingin pulang..." _

_"Sebentar saja, sayang." _

_**SRAKK!**_

_Cepat-cepat Luhan mendorong tubuh Kai hingga membentur dinding ketika seseorang membuka pintu kelas mereka. Kai meringis menahan sakit terbentur sambil menatap seseorang yang tertunduk didepan pintu. "AISH! YA NERD! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Bentak Kai. _

_"S~Sehun?" Luhan pun terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba teman sekelasnya itu. _

_"A~aku akan mengambil bukuku yang ketinggalan..." Ucap Sehun~orang yang mengganggu aksi cumbu mereka~dengan terbata-bata sambil melangkah cepat masuk menuju bangkunya mengambil barang yang tertinggal dan berjalan lagi keluar kelas. _

_Namun Kai menahannya. Kai menarik kerah belakang baju Sehun dan mendorongnya hingga terhempas meja. _

_"Aakk!" Rintih Sehun. _

_"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Huh?!" Kai kembali menendang lutut Sehun hingga dia terjatuh. _

_"KAI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Bentak Luhan berlari mendekati tubuh Sehun yang tergeletak dilantai menahan Kai yang kembali akan menendangnya. _

_"Sayang, dia mengganggu kita!" Ucap Kai. _

_"Dia hanya mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal! Lagian aku bilang aku tak mau berciuman denganmu disini kan!" Luhan membentaknya. _

_"Jadi kau membela anak sialan ini?!" Bentak Kai membalas. _

_"Aku tidak membela siapapun!"_

_"AISH!" Kai menendang sembarangan meja didepannya dan keluar dari kelas meninggalkan kekasihnya juga Sehun yang baru saja ditendang olehnya itu. Kai kesal. _

_"Kau tak apa-apa, Hun?" Luhan membantu Sehun bangun ketika Kai lenyap dibalik pintu. _

_"A~aku tak apa..." Sehun membersihkan debu yang menempel pada siku tangannya. _

_"Maafkan Kai. Dia memang agak kasar" ucap Luhan. _

_"Tak apa kok." _

_"Ayo kita pulang..." Ajak Luhan kemudian. Sehun mengangguk. Kemudian mereka mulai berjalan keluar kelas._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Yaaaah !" Luhan mendengus kesal ketika mobil Kai sudah tak ada lagi diparkiran sekolah mereka. Dia yakin Kai benar-benar marah padanya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Terpaksa, hari ini dia harus naik bus untuk pulang, _

_"L~Lu?" _

_Luhan menoleh kearah orang yang menyapanya. Karena kebingungannya, dia hampir saja lupa masih ada Sehun si culun dibelakangnya, "Ada apa, Hun?" Tanya Luhan. _

_"B~bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku? Aku ingin minta diajarkan tugas bahasa inggris kemarin. Aku kurang paham dalam bidang itu, nanti setelah selesai kuantar kau pulang..." Ucap Sehun dengan terbata-bata, dia terlalu gugup. Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu setelahnya dia tersenyum. _

_"Oke..." Jawabnya membuat Sehun tersenyum juga. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jadi kau tinggal sendiri?" Ucap Luhan ketika masuk kedalam apartemen Sehun. Dia melihat sekeliling._

_Sehun hanya mengangguk dan melempar sembarangan tas diatas sofa apartemennya. Sehun menarik lolos baju seragam yang tadi dimasukkan kebalik celana dasarnya. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkan diatas meja kaca. Luhan tersenyum melirik Sehun yang tengah membuka kancing atas seragamnya. Dia tak menyangka Sehun bisa setampan ini jika tak mengenakan kacamata dan berpakaian rapi seperti disekolah. Seharusnya Sehun tidak perlu berpenampilan aneh disekolah, pikir Luhan. _

_"K~kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang masih tersenyum itu. _

_"Apa saja..." Jawab Luhan dan duduk disofa. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. _

_._

_._

_._

_Tak berapa lama kemudian Sehun keluar dari dapurnya membawa dua minuman. Sehun meletakkannya diatas meja sofa dan duduk disamping Luhan. _

_"Jadi mana yang harus kita kerjakan?" Ucap Luhan menatap Sehun disampingnya, bukankah tadi Sehun memintanya untuk mengajarkan tugas bahasa inggris. Pun dengan Sehun, dia menatap Luhan disampingnya yang mulai mengerut dahi karena dirinya sama sekali tak bergeming atau menjawab. _

_Sehun malah menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir Luhan dengan kasar. _

_Luhan yang kaget langsung mendorong Sehun menjauhinya, "SEHUN! APA YANG-" tak selesai kalimat itu karena kembali Sehun melumat bibirnya dan mengempaskannya diatas sofa. "KAU GILA, HUN!" Teriak Luhan meronta. Namun, Sehun terus menciumnya sembarangan. _

_"OH SEHUN!" Teriak Luhan lantang ketika tangan Sehun mulai menyusup kedalam perutnya dan masuk menuju kelaminya. Merasa tak beres Luhan menendang selangkangan Sehun. _

_"Aaakk!" Rintih Sehun melepas Luhan begitu saja, dia memegangi selangkangannya yang tadi ditendang keras oleh Luhan, sungguh itu sakit sekali. _

_Luhan yang bebas dari pelukan Sehun langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar apartemen untuk segera kabur. Namun percuma, karena kenyataannya Sehun sudah mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Luhan terus memutar knop pintu itu dengan cemas. _

_"Kau tak bisa kemana-mana, Lu" ucap Sehun yang sudah terlepas dari rasa sakitnya barusan. Dia menyeringai mendekati Luhan yang sudah terjepit didepan pintu terkunci itu. _

_"K~kau mau apa, Hun?" Luhan bergetar, pun matanya sudah berkaca-kaca._

_"Aku menginginkanmu..." _

_"Hun, ini tidak benar. Aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat. Aku tahu kau tidak begitu. Lepaskan aku, Hun" Luhan memohon ketika Sehun sudah tak berjarak dengannya. Namun, Sehun malah menyeringai dan mulai menggendong Luhan sembarangan. _

_"SEHUN! OH SEHUN! KUMOHON! LEPAS!" Teriakan serta rontaan Luhan sama sekali tak digubris oleh Sehun. _

_Sehun membawanya kedalam kamar. _

_._

_._

_._

_Sehun menghempaskan Luhan keatas ranjang dan langsung menjepit tubuh Luhan yang ketakutan itu, Sehun menyeringai dan membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Luhan. "Kumohon Hun, ampuni aku…" Luhan sudah menangis dibawahnya. Dia terus meronta, namun Sehun sepertinya punya kekuatan lebih besar untuk menahan rontaannya itu. Sehun menyeringai sejenak sejurus dengan wajahnya yang mendekati wajah menyedihkan Luhan itu. Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan sambil tangannya terus berusaha membuka zipper celana dasar Luhan hingga lolos beserta celana dalamnya. _

_Sehun terperangah dengan tubuh polos Xi Luhan yang sangat menggoda itu. "apa kau sering melakukannya dengan Kai, Lu?" Tanya Sehun dengan seringai tajam. Luhan menggeleng-geleng bergetar melihat Sehun yang mulai menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. _

"_Ak~aku tak melakukannya dengan siapa-siapa, Hun. Jadi kumohon, le~lepaskan aku…" ucapnya terus terisak seperti anak kecil._

"_Kalau begitu kau akan merasakannya bersamaku, Lu" Sehun menyambarnya dan menindihnya kembali._

"_SEHUN! SEHUN! OH SEH~ AAAAAAARRRGHHHH" Teriak Luhan ketika Sehun menusuk lubangnya dengan kelamin besar Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah menegang. Sehun memejam mata menahan nikmat lubang sempit Luhan yang terus memijat kelamin besar panjangnya itu._

"_Ouuwwh… kau sempit, Lu." Luhan mengigit bibir bawah dan meremas keras seprai ranjang menahan sakit tiada tara yang diciptakan Sehun dilubangnya. Ini pertama kalinya kejantanan lelaki masuk kedalam lubangnya itu. _

"_Se~hun…lepaskan aku…" rintihnya._

_Tak digubris sama sekali oleh Sehun, dia malah mulai memaju-mundurkan kelaminya didalam lubang itu membuat Luhan terus menjerit kesakitan. "Aaakkhh…Akhh" rintih Luhan seiring tusukan kelamin Sehun di lubangnya. Dia memukul-pukul dengan kasar bahu dan lengan Sehun. Luhan terus meronta._

_Sehun tak peduli, dia semakin menggila, membiarkan teriakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi desah kesakitan dan bercampur tangisan pilunya. Sehun menikmati itu._

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Dan Karena Chap 1 nya pendek, aku update lagi hahhahaha bahkan belum 24 jam

Hayo. Apa ini masih pendek? *iya ini pendek -_-* Aku ga tahu kenapa ini pendek (ini HUNHAN sih, aku kan KAISOO hahaha) Berdoa aja deh semoga kedepannya semakin panjang sepanjang *piiiiiiiiiip #sensorbroh

**Big Thanks** untuk **Oh Xiaolu, Kym Rin, BoemWonKyu98, cupcupcuphie12, KeepBeef Chiken Chubu, baekhyunniewife, LD, Irnaaa90, ssnowish, kim heeki, lisnana1, BaekYeoleuuu, ia, putrid, pujochiexo, ChanBaek HunBaek Hardshipper, dan Guest **yang sudah repot-repot mau membaca ^^

.

**Kym Rin**: gegara lo gue buat HUNHAN neh.

**BaekYeoleuuu**: kamu tahu kan aku ga suka m-preg hahaha, ini juga ga akan begitu. Dan masalah si plagiator itu tenang aja, aku ga akan gentar cuma gegara dia blg epep ku jelek hehehe. pokoknya tetep semangat deh

**kim heeki**: ada dong NC hahaha, cuma keknya ga ganas. aku ga bs buat yang ganas. Soal poster aku ga tahu kenapa :(

**ssnowish**: makasi semangatnya, semoga aku bs nyelesain ini epep, meninggalkan KaiSoo sesaat. hehehe

**ChanBaek HunBaek Hardshipper**: ga yakin ada hehehe, ini khusus HUNHAN keknya. kamu tengok epepku yang lain aja, banyak pair lain kok ^^

Buat temen-temen yang lain panggil **Ju** aja jangan THOR (gue rada sensitif ama itu panggilan hahaha)

Thanks udah baca ya ^^ jangan lupa jejaknya ^^

XOXO~


	3. Chapter 3

**Love That Psycho**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, EXO members, others**

**WARNING! ABSURD! UNEDUCATED WORDS! So, Watch Out!**

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Luhan menggeliat tubuhnya, dia membuka paksa kedua matanya. Bau sperma langsung menyeruak kedalam hidungnya ketika dia sudah mengenali keadaan. Dia menghela nafasnya berat. Dia telanjang lagi, entah berapa kali semalam Sehun menidurinya, yang jelas sekarang dia tidak ingat lagi bagaimana caranya berjalan. Bokongnya terlalu nyeri dan kakinya terasa lumpuh.

Terdengar suara gemercik air berhenti dari kamar mandi didepan pintu kamar mereka. Luhan menatap Sehun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutup dari pinggang hingga pahanya. Sehun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil ditangan.

Melihat itu Luhan menelan ludahnya. Dia tak munafik, Sehun sungguh keren ketika begitu. Jika saja dia tak mengingat statusnya yang 'sedang diculik', mungkin dia sudah berlari memeluk Sehun dan mengulang kembali kejadian semalam.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sehun mengagetkannya. Luhan hanya diam dan berbalik memunggungi Sehun. Dia tak mau Sehun memergokinya sedang merona oleh bentuk tubuh telanjang dada dan lembab itu. Dia terlalu gengsi. Dia sedang diculik saat ini. Yang seharusnya masuk kedalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana cara lolos dari tempat ini.

"Aku ingin pulang, Hun..." Gumamnya, hal yang sama yang selalu dimintanya selama beberapa hari disini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu nanti, Lu..."

"Setidaknya berikan ponselku! Aku ingin menelpon Kai! Aku ingin dia tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku!" Luhan kembali berbalik menatap Sehun yang mulai memasang kemeja dan celana dasar seragam sekolahnya.

"Kai sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkanmu, Lu!"

"Dia itu kekasihku! Tak mungkin dia~"

"KALAU KUBILANG DIA TAK KHAWATIR DENGANMU!" Bentak Sehun.

"Kau gila, Hun!"

"YA. AKU GILA KARENAMU!" Seru Sehun. Dia membanting keras lemari pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Dia malas berdebat.

"Aish! Aish!" Luhan memukul sembarangan ranjang tempat tidurnya seiring dengan terdengar suara kamar yang dikunci. Sehun mengurungnya lagi dan lagi didalam kamar.

* * *

Sehun menatap ponsel Luhan yang bergetar. Baekhyun menelpon, itu udah entah keberapa kalinya setelah berita hilangnya Luhan. Baekhyun lah yang paling banyak menelpon dan mengirim pesan pada Luhan.

Sehun tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengarkan suara-suara aneh dilorong antara bangunan perpustakaan dan gedung olahraga. Sehun mengendap-endap mengintip disana,

"Kai, jangan disini...aahhh"

Sehun mendelik mata ketika mendengar suara itu. Kai lagi, kali ini dengan siapa. Ini sudah entah kali keberapanya dia memergoki Kai sedang bercumbu dengan orang yang berbeda-beda. Yang membuat Sehun geram adalah karena Xi Luhan sungguh buta, masih saja berpikir Kai mengkhawatirkannya, sementara kelakuan Kai saat ini adalah...

"Ayolah Kyung, ini masih sepi..." Ucap Kai. Sehun membenahi bentuk kacamatanya untuk melihat wajah lawan main Kai kali ini. Sehun kembali membulat mata ketika dapat mengenalinya. Itu Do Kyungsoo, anak jenius dan pintar dari kelas unggulan. Bagaimana dia bisa mau-maunya disentuh oleh seorang Kim Kai yang bahkan semua orang tahu dia adalah kekasih Xi Luhan yang sedang tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Kita tak bisa begini, Kai. Aku kasihan dengan Luhan..." Kyungsoo tampak menolak perlakuan Kai. Dia menjauhi tubuh Kai dari tubuhnya.

"Luhan tak ada, Kyung! Aku mencintaimu!" Bentak Kai.

"Tetap saja. Kau masih berstatus pacar Luhan. Jika kau memang mencintaiku, kau harus putuskan dulu Luhan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana memutuskannya? Luhan hilang!"

"Kalau begitu cari dulu, Luhan..." Kyungsoo tersenyum meninggalkannya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, setidaknya Kyungsoo bukan lelaki murahan seperti yang selama ini ditemuinya sedang bercumbu dengan Kai. Setidaknya dia masih memikirkan perasaan Luhan.

.

"Sehun?" Sapaan Kyungsoo mengagetkan Sehun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya mengintip. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"Ah~ aku~"

"Ya! Nerd! Kau mengintip lagi!" Teriak Kai mendekati mereka. Dia menatap Sehun penuh amarah.

"Hun, sungguh. Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku dan Kai hanya~"

"A~aku tak melihat apapun. Sungguh!" Sehun langsung terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dia tak ingin memancing amarah Kim Kai. Sungguh, dia tak mau mencari ribut.

* * *

Luhan beranjak dari ranjang tidurnya dan meringis kesakitan. Dia yakin lubangnya memerah saat ini. Sehun tak berhenti menjamahnya selama sudah 4 hari berturut-turut ini.

Luhan tak mengerti apa alasan Sehun menculik dan mengurungnya di apartemen milik Sehun ini. Dia juga belum mengerti apa alasan Sehun selalu marah jika dirinya membahas Kai. Yang ada diotaknya kini, Sehun hanyalah psychopath yang menginginkan tubuhnya.

Luhan memutar knop pintu kamar Sehun. "Shit" umpatnya kemudian. Masih seperti kemarin-kemarin. Sehun benar-benar mengunci kamarnya.

Luhan melangkah kembali dan duduk diatas sofa kamar Sehun. Luhan mengitari pandangannya keseluruh sudut-sudut kamar. Banyak potret Sehun menempel didinding kamar ini, namun tak ada satupun yang bertampang culun seperti ketika disekolah, semuanya keren dan tampak tampan. Satu lagi yang membuat Luhan tak mengerti, apa alasan Sehun berpenampilan begitu disekolah dan membuatnya terus di bully oleh kekasihnya.

"Apa kau menculikku karena kau dendam dengan Kai?" Gumam Luhan kemudian sambil terus menatap foto tersenyum Sehun didinding kamar.

* * *

"Kau lihat apa tadi, huh?!" Kai mengangkat dagu Sehun yang sudah terlihat lemah itu. Wajah Sehun sudah memar dimana-mana. Kai memukulnya sejak tadi, memberi pelajaran karena telah berani mengintipnya dengan Kyungsoo tadi pagi.

"Aku sungguh tak melihat apa-apa, Kai" rintih Sehun.

"Ya! Kau itu kenapa selalu saja mencari masalah denganku?" Ucap Kai dengan lembut, namun penuh penekanan. "Kali ini tak ada Luhan. Kau tak akan selamat!"

_**Buugh!**_

"Aakk!" Teriak Sehun ketika Kai kembali memukul perut Sehun.

"Kau menyelingkuhi Luhan, Kai!" Ujar Sehun.

Kai terkekeh, "iya, benar. Lalu kenapa? Kau mau marah?" Dia kembali berjongkok mengangkat tubuh lemah Sehun. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar mencintai Luhan ya? Sayang sekarang Luhan tak ada. Dia hilang entah kemana dan aku tak peduli." Kai tertawa lagi.

"Kau lelaki bejat, Kai!" Bentak Sehun.

_**Buughh!**_

Lagi-lagi tinjuan Kai menghampiri tubuh Sehun membuatnya benar-benar tersungkur jatuh ketanah. Sehun benar-benar kehabisan kekuatannya untuk bangun.

"Jangan coba-coba bermain denganku jika kau tak bisa melawanku sedikitpun, Oh Sehun!" Ucap Kai dan membuang ludahnya tepat pada tubuh Sehun. Kai lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terkapar tak berdaya itu.

* * *

_**KLEK!**_

Luhan langsung terperanjat dan bangun dari ranjang ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka. Dia melihat Sehun yang langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sedetik kemudian dia mendengar suara teriakan Sehun bersamaan dengan gemercik air yang mengalir. Luhan yakin Sehun sedang menangis sekarang.

Luhan duduk disisi ranjang menghadap pintu kamar mandi kamar, menunggui Sehun yang terus berteriak kencang didalam sana. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. Sehun tak pernah begini sebelum-sebelumnya selama dia disini.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandinya dan mendapati Luhan menatapinya dengan mata membulat. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Kau yang kenapa?!" Bentak Luhan.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Sehun mendekatinya. Luhan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau berteriak~ Ya! Wajahmu kenapa?" Luhan mendekati Sehun, dia meraih dagu Sehun dan membolak-balikkan wajah Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh dengan kelakuan Luhan itu, "Kau mengkhawatirkan aku sekarang, Huh?!" Ucap Sehun sukses menghentikan Luhan, dia menatap Sehun datar dan melepas tangannya dari dagu.

Luhan kembali duduk disisi ranjang, meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri didalam hati. Dia baru saja mengkhawatirkan wajah orang yang menculiknya itu. Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih terkekeh dengan tatapan datarnya. Namun, Luhan memang penasaran dengan wajah mulus Sehun yang babak belur itu. "Apa Kai memukulmu?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang duduk disofa dengan kotak P3K didepannya. Sehun mulai mengolesi wajahnya dengan pembersih luka.

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar karena Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Luhan beranjak dan kasur dari berjalan mendekati Sehun. Dia duduk samping Sehun. Luhan merampas pembersih luka ditangan Sehun, dia kemudian mengoleskan obat luka pada wajah Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat orang dingin didepannya itu, "Aaaakk!" Rintihnya ketika merasakan perih karena Luhan menekan keras luka dibibirnya.

"Aku tanya, apa kau habis berkelahi dengan Kai?" Luhan mengulangi pertanyaannya dan menempelkan plester luka diwajah Sehun.

"Kau kan tahu, aku tak berani dengan Kai" jawab Sehun.

"Cih, pembohong! Aku bahkan melihat seragam yudo mu didalam lemari pakaian ketika mencari baju. Tak mungkin kau tak bisa melawan Kai yang tak memiliki riwayat bela diri apapun!" Oceh Luhan.

"Kau membongkar lemariku?!"

"Aku mencari baju! Kau pikir aku mau terus-terusan telanjang disini!" Seru Luhan lagi sambil membereskan kotak P3K itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Dia langsung mengecup bibir merah Luhan dan melumatnya. Luhan yang terkejut langsung mendorong kuat tubuh Sehun hingga menghempas sandaran sofa. "APA-APAAN KAU!" Bentak Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Kau imut sekali, Lu. Kau masih saja munafik menolak sementara setiap malam kita melakukannya..." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku ingin pulang, Hun!" Teriak Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku ingin bertemu Kai!"

Mendengar itu, wajah tersenyum Sehun memudar berganti dengan wajah memerah marahnya. Dia benci Luhan yang terus memikirkan Kai. Dia benci Luhan yang tak memikirkan perasaannya sedikitpun. "Apa kau bilang tadi!" Sehun pun beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah maju, sedang Luhan melangkah mundur sambil menatap tatapan tajam Sehun.

"A~aku ingin bertemu Kai~" ucap Luhan terbata-bata sambil terus melangkah mundur.

"Apa?!"

"Aku ingin bertemu Kai! Aku ingin bertemu kekasihku!" Seru Luhan terhenti dari langkah mundurnya karena dia sudah menabrak sisi ranjang.

"DIA TIDAK MENCINTAIMU, XI LUHAN! AKU YANG MENCINTAIMU! AKU! OH SEHUN!"

"Kau gila! KAU GILA OH SEHUN!"

Sehun mendorong Luhan hingga terhempas jatuh diranjang. Sehun langsung menarik celana pendek yang dikenakan Luhan. Sehun membuka handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya tadi.

"Oh Sehun apa yang~ aaaaarrrrhgghhh" teriak Luhan karena Sehun memasukkan secara paksa kelaminnya yang entah kapan sudah menegang itu.

"Seh~ aakhh! Maafkan aku! Aakkh! Ahh.." Rintih Luhan ketika Sehun menusuk paksa lubangnya. Sungguh, perih semalam bahkan belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Bodohnya dia memancing kemarahan Sehun. "Sehunnhh..kumohh..on...aakhh..akhh.."

Sehun tak mempedulikan rintihan Luhan. Dia terus mengerjai Luhan, terus menghujam kasar lubangnya Luhan. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kamar mereka kembali dipenuhi rintihan tertahan dari Luhan dan erangan nikmat yang menjalar diseluruh tubuh Sehun.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Big Thanks** untuk temen-temen yang sudah mau membaca FF gaje dan juga pendek ini ^^

aku sudah konsep chapter 4 FF ini dan sedang diedit, jadi mungkin aku akan segera mempublish kelanjutannya.

untuk chapter ini mohon reviewnya ^^

XOXO~


	4. Chapter 4

**Love That Psycho**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, EXO members, others**

**WARNING! ABSURD! UNEDUCATED WORDS! So, Watch Out!**

* * *

_**AN: **Garis Miring adalah Flashback._

Chapter 4

.

.

.

* * *

**Flashback**

.

_"kenapa kau membawaku kemari Kai?" Tanya Sehun bergetar._

_"Ya orang aneh! Kau menyukai kekasihku? huh?" Tanya Kai sambil memegang dagu Sehun yang bergetar itu, "apa maksudmu melihat Luhan dengan tatapan seperti itu?" Kai menampar wajah mulus Sehun._

_"Aku hanya menatapnya. Aku tak berbuat macam-macam" ujar Sehun._

_"Cih, kau menyukainya kan?!" bentak Kai._

_"Jika iya kenapa?" Seru Sehun melawan._

**_BUGHH!_**

_"Akk!" Sehun meringis ketika Kai meninju pipi mulusnya._

_"Ya! berani sekali kau menyukai kekasihku!" Ucap Kai meraih kembali dagu Sehun yang menunduk lemah didepannya._

_"Kau bahkan bercumbu dengan orang lain. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya kekasihmu?" ujar Sehun._

_Kai terkekeh, "Ya! kau melawanku, huh? berani sekali!" Kai kembali menampar kasar wajah Sehun._

_"Luhan sangat mencintaimu, Kai. Seharusnya kau tak perlu berbuat busuk seperti itu!"_

**_BUGHH!_**

_"YA! kau benar-benar kurang ajar ya! Memang apa urusanmu jika aku bercumbu dengan orang lain?!" teriak Kai kembali memukul wajah Sehun. "Kau benar-benar ingin mati, OH SEHUN!" Kai kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk menghajar Sehun._

_Tapi,_

_"KIM KAI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"_

_Kai menggeram mendengar suara yang meneriakinya, dia melirik kearah orang itu. Ternyata Luhan disana dengan berlari mendekatinya, "Kali ini kau selamat, Oh Sehun…" bisiknya dan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terjungkal, Kai kemudian berjalan membawa pergi Luhan yang terus mengoceh sambil sesekali menoleh melihat keadaan Sehun yang baru saja dipukuli Kai._

* * *

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya, lagi-lagi tanpa sehelai benang apapun. Semalam, kemarahan Sehun membuatnya terus merintih berkali-kali hingga Sehun benar-benar kelelahan. Luhan duduk diatas sofa kamar dan meraih nasi goreng buatan Sehun. Sekarang bukan saatnya lagi untuk menahan gengsi tidak makan. Selama dia disini dia hanya memakan suapan yang dipaksakan Sehun masuk kedalam mulutnya. Kali ini, Luhan harus makan karena dia yakin Sehun tak akan meracuni makanannya.

Luhan melihat jam dinding kamar Sehun. Sudah jam 9.30, dia yakin Sehun sudah berada disekolah pada jam segini. Dia lalu mengendap-endap mendekati pintu kamar. Siapa tahu saja Sehun lupa menutup pintu kamar itu. Ketika dia memutar knop pintunya, matanya membulat karena benar ternyata pintu kamar itu tak dikunci. Ini mustahil, padahal Sehun biasanya selalu menutup pintu kamar agar Luhan tak kabur dari sana.

Dengan segera Luhan berlari menuju lemari pakaian Sehun, mengambil sembarangan baju disana dan memakainya. Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari ponsel atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya menghubungi seseorang. Atau Kai, dia harus menghubungi Kai dan langsung menyuruhnya menjemput disini.

Namun nihil,

Setelah dia mengeledah semua sudut ruangan apartemen Sehun, dia tak menemukan ponsel atau telpon rumah sedikitpun.

Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju balkon apartemen Sehun, siapa tahu saja dia bisa melarikan diri dari sana. Namun nihil lagi, Luhan bahkan tidak lupa bahwa apartemen Sehun ada di tingkat 26 bangunan ini. Dia tak mau bunuh diri, karena itu sama saja menghancurkan hidupnya yang sudah hancur ini. Luhan melangkah masuk kembali dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa.

Luhan tersentak ketika mendengar pintu apartemen yang terbuka, cepat-cepat dia berlari menghampiri orang yang membuka apartemen itu, "S~Sehun?" Kagetnya melihat Sehun yang sudah melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Sehun dan melangkah masuk membawa dua kantong plastik besar. Sehun tak memakai kacamata dan berdandan aneh. Dia dengan tampang coolnya hari ini. Sumpah demi apapun, Luhan menyukai tampang tampan Sehun sekarang-sekarang ini. Sehun memang tak pernah berdandan aneh ketika dirumah. Dia tampan, lebih tampan dari Kai menurut Luhan.

"K~kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Luhan terbata-bata.

"Ini hari minggu, Lu" ucapnya sembari masuk kedalam dapur. Luhan mengejarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengunci pintu kamar? Kenapa kau tak mengurungku? Bagaimana kalau aku kabur?" Tanya Luhan dengan bodohnya. Bertanya seperti itu membuatnya terlihat seperti menginginkan untuk dikurung didalam kamar.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Kau memakai bajuku lagi..." Ucapnya melihat Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"Kenapa kau tak mengunci kamar, Hun?" Luhan mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

Sehun tersenyum, "karena kau tak mungkin bisa kabur dari sini, Lu..." Jawabnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya sejenak kemudian, lalu mulai bicara kembali, "Aku ingin pulang, Hun. Aku ingin sekolah! Orangtuaku mengkhawatirkanku. Kai pasti mengkhawatirkanku!"

**_BRAKK!_**

Luhan tersentak melihat Sehun menutup kasar lemari pendinginnya. Sehun menatapnya tajam, "Selalu saja Kai! Apa kau tak bisa hidup tanpa Kai?"

"Dia kekasihku, Hun!"

"KAI TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!" Bentak Sehun, kemudian dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian didalam dapur.

* * *

Sehun melempar tas milik Luhan keatas pangkuan Luhan yang duduk disofa ruang tengah apartemen Sehun, "Ayo… Aku akan mengantarmu pulang..." Ucapnya sambil memakai kacamata lebarnya.

Luhan melirik tasnya sekilas, kemudian melirik Sehun yang berdiri didepannya, "Kau yakin?" Tanyanya.

"Kau bilang ingin pulang. Ayo kuantar!"

"Apa kau tak apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi seolah dia agak berat meninggalkan Sehun sendiri diapartemen ini.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Sehun menggendik bahu.

Luhan belum menjawab dan menatap Sehun intens. Sedetik kemudian dia ikut menggendik bahu, "Ayo..." Ucap Luhan beranjak dari sofanya. Bukankah ini yang diinginkannya. Dia ingin pulang, dia merindukan ibunya.

Melihat Luhan yang mulai memakai tas ranselnya, Sehun berjalan keluar menuju apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dilorong apartemen ketika merasakan seorang Xi Luhan berada jauh dibelakangnya. Sehun menoleh Luhan yang berjalan tertatih jauh dibelakangnya itu, "_YA_! Kenapa lambat sekali?" Ucapnya menunggui Luhan berjalan.

_Bodoh_, umpat Luhan dalam hati.

"Ini sakit, aku tak bisa berjalan cepat!" Ucap Luhan sambil terus tertatih menuju Sehun yang menungguinya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan kembali. Dia langsung berjongkok didepan Luhan ketika sudah berada didekatnya. Luhan membulat mata melihat kelakuan Sehun itu. "Naiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu!" Ucap Sehun.

"A~apa tak apa?" Tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Kalau kau begitu terus kapan kita akan sampai diparkiran? Kapan aku akan mengantarmu?" Oceh Sehun. Luhan tak banyak bertanya lagi, dia langsung naik kepunggung Sehun.

Sehun mulai berjalan menuju elevator apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menganga ketika melihat Sehun membuka sebuah mobil Audi R8 Coupe abu-abu diparkiran dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil itu. Luhan tak menyangka Sehun mempunyai mobil sekeren ini, bahkan lebih keren dari milik Kim Kai, kekasihnya. Yang Luhan tahu selama ini Sehun hanya orang aneh yang tak memiliki apa-apa.

"Ini milikmu?" Tanya Luhan ketika Sehun masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Kau pikir milik siapa? Pakai _belt_mu!" Sehun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mulai berjalan.

"Kupikir kau tak bisa memakai yang beginian. Kau kan terlihat aneh jika disekolah..." Luhan melanjutkan percakapannya.

"Jangan menilai orang dari satu sisi saja..." Ujar Sehun dingin.

"Lalu kenapa kau berpenampilan begitu jika disekolah?" Tanya Luhan.

"Setiap orang punya alasan masing-masing..."

Luhan hanya menaikkan bibir atasnya mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sehun, "_Psycho_!" Gumamnya pelan bahkan tak didengar Sehun mungkin. Bagi Luhan kini, Sehun penuh misteri.

* * *

"Ayo kuantar. Aku akan mengatakan pada orangtuamu jika aku menculikmu!" Ucap Sehun melepas _belt_nya ketika sampai didepan rumah Luhan.

Luhan menahannya, "Tak usah. Biar aku pulang sendiri saja. Ayah akan memasukkanmu dipenjara jika kau mengaku. Bodoh!" Seru Luhan membuat Sehun berkerut. Entah ada apa dengan Luhan, dia bahkan membiarkan penculiknya bebas begitu saja.

"Lagian aku tak apa, hanya bokongku saja yang sakit..."

"_Ya_! Aku ini akan bertanggung jawab, kenap~"

"Kalau kubilang tak usah ya tak usah, Hun!" Teriak Luhan. Dia membuka _belt_nya dan juga membuka pintu mobil Sehun, "sampai ketemu disekolah besok..." Luhan keluar dari mobil Sehun.

Sehun hanya tambah berkerut. padahal tadi dia sudah menyiapkan banyak kata yang akan diucapkan pada ayah Luhan tentang kehilangan Luhan selama ini.

* * *

"Ya ampun, anakku..." Teriak ibu begitu membuka pintu setelah hampir berpuluh-puluh kali Luhan menekan belnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya?" Ucap Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya sambil tertatih-tatih.

"LUHAN! DARI MANA SAJA KAU!" Teriak ayah turun dari lantai dua ketika melihat Luhan. "Apa kau tak tahu ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu? Huh?!" Teriak ayah lagi. Sebenarnya ayah pun khawatir, bahkan mereka sudah menyuruh beberapa polisi untuk mencari anaknya ini.

"Sayang, tak usah berteriak begitu. Kita bisa tanyakan pada Luhan pelan-pelan..." Ucap ibu yang masih menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Aku lelahmu, bisakah aku istirahat?" Tanya Luhan.

"Istirahatlah..."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh dikamarnya. Kemudian dia membuka tas mengambil ponselnya. Ada berpuluh-puluh panggilan dan juga pesan masuk diponselnya itu. Dominan dari Baekhyun, Tao, dan juga Kai. Luhan mengabaikan itu. Dia lebih tertarik menekan nomor seseorang yang menulis pesan untuk nomor itu,

'_Aku sudah sampai dirumah. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tenang saja, aku tak akan melaporkanmu pada siapapun, Oh Sehun_'

Ragu-ragu Luhan menekan tombol '_send_' pada ponselnya itu. Ini terlihat gila bahkan, bagaimana dia malah berencana mengirim pesan begitu pada penculiknya. Luhan sendiri tak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, entah kenapa sesampai dirumahnya ini dia malah merasa kehilangan.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Dia _psycho_, Lu! Kenapa kau malah memikirkannya!" Luhan meruntuki dirinya sendiri dan dengan segera menghapus pesan yang akan dikirimnya tadi itu.

Saatnya istirahat lalu berpikir apa yang akan dikatakan pada ayah ibu nanti saat makan malam.

* * *

Langkah Sehun terhenti dilorong apartemennya, tepat 3 meter sebelum kamar apartemennya, seseorang yang berdiri disana tersenyum padanya. Sehun membenahi kacamata lebar yang bertengger diatas hidungnya dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"_Long time no see_, Odult..." Sapa orang itu ketika Sehun mendekatinya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Aku menjemputmu." Jawab orang jangkung itu.

"Aku tak akan kembali kesana. Aku ingin hidup normal, bersekolah seperti layaknya orang seumur denganku. Aku tak ingin jadi penjahat lagi..." Ucap Sehun mulai mengotak-atik password kamarnya.

"Kau bahkan menculik anak itu dan mengurungnya didalam apartemenmu. Masih saja menghelak tak ingin menjadi orang jahat lagi..."

"Kau memata-mataiku?" Sehun menghujamnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku hanya mengikutimu sejak kau pindah kesini..." Orang itu tersenyum lagi.

"Apa dia menyuruhmu memata-mataiku?" Desak Sehun lagi.

"Aku kesini sebagai sahabat!"

"Pergilah. Aku ingin hidup normal!" Bentak Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Dia akan mencarimu! Kau tahu kan, tidak ada kata pengkhianat baginya. Jika kau berkhianat kau akan mati, Odult!"

Sehun hanya menatap orang jangkung itu dengan sinis, "Mereka tak akan menemukanku, Park Dobi!" Sehun menutup kasar pintu apartemennya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

eum... gue update cepet lagi masa hahaha... Nah, jadi beginilah chapter 4, sudah ada bayangan kan kenapa Sehun berpenampilan begitu, dan alasan Sehun nyulik Luhan keknya ga akan dijelasin dicerita, jadi aku kasih tahu aja ya kalau alasannya itu karena dia suka sama Luhan dan ga mau Luhan dirusak sama Kai (Sehun aja yang boleh ngerusaknya hahaha). Oke, doakan saja aku update cepat lagi ^^

**Big thanks** buat teman2 yang udah repot-repot membaca dan chapter ini mohon review nya ^^

XOXO~


End file.
